


The neighbor of the golden skin

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Lionel met and fall in love with his new neighbor.Written to the third day of CressiWeek





	The neighbor of the golden skin

The bright sunshine was reflecting in all the glass of the giant estruture in the middle of Madri.  
Lionel was getting inside his apartment, the one with the number 207, when he saw a strong man carrying some boxes to the apartment in the left side is his, the number 206.  
"Ok, I have a new neighbor, cool." He thought passing through the door.  
When he was almost closing his house, he listened something, a voice, a soft and beautiful voice.  
"Thank you for the help, see you next Friday!" The owner of that voice sayed.  
Lionel ignored that beautiful voice and just continued his day.  
But when he was watching TV, he listened three fast knocks on his door.  
"Hi!" A tall man greeted with a big smile when Lionel opened the door.  
Lionel felt his heart jump a bit when he saw that man, tall, a perfect smile, brown hair, brown eyes, full of muscles and with a beautiful golden skin.  
"Hi!" Lionel replied.  
"I just moved to the apartment besides yours and... I out of sugar, can you borrow me a bit?" The tall man asked smiling. "My name is Cristiano, by the way." Cristiano introduced himself.  
"Hi Cristiano, I'm Lionel, nice to meet you." The pale one replied with a big smile. "Come in, please." Lionel asked, letting space to Cristiano pass.  
"Nice home." Cristiano complemented looking around.  
"Thanks." Lionel smiled.  
____________________

It had passed almost a year since they met, they were already very close to each other.  
Three knocks echoed from the door, that was open by Lionel.  
"Hey, Leo!" Cristiano smiled getting inside Leo's apartment.  
Lionel almost laughed when he saw a shirtless Cristiano coming inside his house. The golden and sweat chest reflecting the light of the day almost made Lionel get hard.  
"Hi, the lunch is almost done, are you hungry?" Lionel asked walking to the kitchen.  
"Yes, that's the why I came here!" Cristiano laughed following Lionel to the kitchen.  
"You're silly." Lionel laughed.  
"And you love that in me." Cristiano laughed together.  
Lionel and Cris smiled to each other with a bit of shyness.  
Yes, Lionel fell in love with Cris during that year. And Cris did the same.  
"Yes, I do love that in you." Lionel replied with a lovely smile.  
Their faces started to approaching, letting Lionel feel Cristiano's breath against his body.  
Their lips were almost together when Cristiano suddenly walked away.  
"When are you going to do it, Lionel?" Cristiano asked.  
"Do what?" Lionel asked confused.  
"Assume that you are in love with me?" Cristiano asked seriously.  
"When I had sure that you feel the same." Lionel replied approaching to Cristiano again.  
"Then you are a bit late, 'cause I've been in love with you for a long time by now." Cristiano commented looking at Leo.  
"Why didn't you kissed me yet?" Lionel asked.  
"Because I was waiting you to ask." Cristiano replied touching his lips with Lionel's.

_______________

Lionel opened his eyes slowly, noticing that he was alone at his bed.  
"Cris?" Lionel called sitting on the bed.  
"I'm here!" Lionel listened the voice of Cristiano coming from the bathroom. "Good morning, dear." Cristiano called smiling getting out of the bathroom completely naked.  
"Lie down with me, Cris." Lionel asked.  
"Of course." Cristiano replied while throwing himself on the bed.  
"Come here, let me fell your heat." Lionel asked while opening his arms to Cristiano.  
Cristiano did what the smaller one asked, hugging him affectionately, keeping his body the nearest as possible.  
Cristiano just smiled when he saw his boyfriend falling asleep on his arms.  
"Happy two years dating, babe." Cristiano wished happily  
_________________

"Come on, Babe, we going to be late!" Cristiano screamed opening the door. "You know how much time I spent to reserve that romantic dinner at that restaurant!" Cristiano commented serious.  
"How do I tie this tie?" Lionel asked appearing to Cristiano in a tuxedo with the red tie in his hands.  
"Let me do this for you." Cristiano asked, grabbing the red tie and wrapping it around Lionel's neck.  
"Thank you, Cris." Lionel smiled, leaving a quick kiss in his husband's lips.  
"Kiss me in the right way." Cristiano ordered pulling Lionel's nape.  
Their lips touched for a while, opening the way to their tongues touch each other's.  
"About the tie, what is a husband for, right?" Cristiano laughed happily. "Now, let's go, we have a five anniversary dinner to celebrate." Cristiano smiled while pulling Lionel's hand thought the door.  
"Are you sure that Junior and Thiago are going to be well with Geri and Sergio?" Lionel asked.  
"Yes, babe, there's no why to worry about that." Cristiano replied smiling, kissing Lionel while they're getting inside the elevator.  
"Okay." Lionel replied.


End file.
